


Gebetan Galak

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mention of Mahabharata characters, Pandu's fam
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Arjuna menghabiskan uang dari bapaknya untuk sekali servis di bengkel. Kok boros banget? Pak Pandu harap sabar. Untuk waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, dompet njenengan akan cepat kisut sebab Arjuna bolak-balik ke bengkel minta servis motor padahal modus ingin ngapeli Mas Karna.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gebetan Galak

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO MBA NABIL AOWKWK

“Bapak ini sudah kasih kamu uang empat ratus ribu,” Pak Pandu berkacak pinggang kesal melihat kepulangan anaknya yang ngaret terlalu sore dengan struk panjang berisi rincian jenis pelayanan bengkel. “Semuanya habis?” Sekali lagi untuk memastikan, Pak Pandu membaca dengan teliti struk yang dibawa anaknya, Arjuna. Tidak ada daftar harga yang mencurigakan, siapa tahu Arjuna menggelembungkan anggaran.

Ah, lagipula itu tidak akan terjadi. Delapan belas tahun Pak Pandu memperhatikan anaknya polos dan baik, tidak akan berani Arjuna berbuat seperti itu. Juga, bengkel tempat anaknya itu menservis motor bukanlah bengkel ecek-ecek. Staff di sana kredibel dan tempatnya bersih sengaja disetel nyaman sesuai selera anak muda. Planet Aki reputasinya tidak kaleng-kaleng.

“Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Pak? Pandemi begini Bapak jarang memakai motor. Enam bulan motor di garasi, apa yang Bapak mau harapkan?”

Benar juga. Pak Pandu menghela napas. Jika bukan kebutuhan Arjuna untuk ke sana-sini mengurus dokumen registrasi mahasiswa baru, motor di garasi itu tidak akan mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pak Pandu mengibaskan struk di tangannya, menyerah mengintrogasi anak laki-lakinya itu.

“Tumben Arjuna betah sama bau oli? Dulu dia males banget disuruh ngurus motor ke bengkel depan gang, kan?” Yudhistira si sulung menimpali dari pintu menuju ruang makan. Pria itu baru saja mandi, terlihat dari handuk yang melingkar di pinggang dan ujung rambut yang sedikit basah.

“Iya. Tumben banget Juna betah di bengkel. Siapa tahu dia malah ngelayap main _ ,  _ Pak. Mentang-mentang sudah jadi maba, selebrasi di sana-sini sampai lupa pandemi belum selesai.”

Pak Pandu mengamati perubahan wajah Arjuna. Apa yang Bima katakan sedikit memberikan pengaruh. Gelagat kecil remaja itu menunjukkan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi takut untuk diutarakan. Apa itu? Sejak kecil, semua anak laki-laki Pak Pandu belajar untuk terbuka dengan orang tua. 

Benarkah Arjuna pergi bermain? Tidak. Pak Pandu paham betul kilometer yang tercatat di motor. Angka-angkanya akurat menunjukkan jarak dari rumah ke bengkel Planet Aki bolak-balik tanpa mampir-mampir. Arjuna tidak mungkin ngelayap seperti yang Bima katakan.

_ Lalu apa? _

Pak Pandu mengibaskan tangannya. Meminta semua anaknya bersiap membersihkan diri dan mereka bisa memulai makan malam. Namun, matanya tidak serta merta lepas mengawasi Arjuna. Kejanggalan ini harus Pak Pandu pecahkan. Mungkin tidak bisa sekarang, tapi besok Pak Pandu bertekad untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Apa yang Arjuna sembunyikan?

Pak Pandu berakhir berdiri bersandar di depan sebuah toko yang tutup karena efek pandemi. Bajunya tertutup jaket kulit hitam, kacamata hitam menyamarkan rupanya, topi pelukis berwarna coklat sukses membuatnya memiliki identitas baru untuk misinya menguntit putranya sendiri. Jaraknya dengan bengkel Planet Aki cukup jauh jika jalan kaki, tapi dia bisa melihat putranya dengan jelas baru saja menstandar motor untuk diservis, lagi. Untuk apa? Motor itu baru kemarin masuk bengkel. Kenapa Arjuna membawanya lagi ke sana? Pak Pandu memutuskan untuk mendekat, dia perlu mendengar percakapan Arjuna di sana. Dugaan Arjuna yang sedang kasmaran disimpan jauh di dalam lubuk hati Pak Pandu, tapi dia juga tidak akan mengelak jika putranya itu memang sedang kasmaran. Umurnya sudah delapan belas tahun, memang sudah waktunya.

Kalau memang begitu, lalu siapa perempuan yang sedang digandrungi Arjuna?

“Motornya kenapa, Mas?” Seorang karyawan keluar untuk menyambut Arjuna. Baju seragamnya belum terkena oli, menandakan bahwa Arjuna adalah pelanggan pertama di bengkel itu. Pak Pandu sempat ragu melihat rupa karyawan itu. Masa si perawakan lemah lembut dan kulit putih cerah seperti itu kerja jadi montir bengkel? Pak Pandu berpikir mungkin karyawan itu adalah staf di bagian administrasi yang melayani Arjuna lebih dulu sambil menunggu karyawan lapangannya muncul.

“Bocor. Roda belakang.” Arjuna menjawabnya dengan singkat. Detik berikutnya, Pak Pandu dibuat berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat betapa cekatan dan terampilnya karyawan dengan rambut putih diikat ke belakang itu menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk melepas ban belakang motor milik anaknya. Beberapa detik berselang dan roda belakang motor sudah terlepas, dilanjutkan dengan pemisahan ban dan roda, lalu pengecekan di mana lokasi lubang yang membuat ban bocor.

Pria muda itu hanya bekerja sendiri, tapi kinerjanya efisien, terampil, dan cepat. Pantas Planet Aki memiliki reputasi yang bagus. Satu pekerjanya saja memiliki kualitas setara lima pekerja di bengkel pinggir jalan. Tidak kaleng-kaleng.

“Sudah, Mas-”

“Kampas rem saya coba dicek.”

“Kemarin saya sudah cek-”

“Cek aja lagi.”

Pak Pandu mengerutkan dahi, begitu juga mas-mas karyawan bengkel. Kampas rem? Tidak ada masalah di bagian itu. Motor jarang dipakai tidak akan membuat kampas rem cepat habis. Juga, servis yang kemarin itu tergolong lengkap. Kampas rem tidak diganti kemungkinan besar memang tidak ada kerusakan.

Karyawan itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia menuruti permintaan Arjuna, kembali berjongkok untuk melepas roda dan memastikan kampas rem dalam kondisi terbaik. Karyawan itu terlalu sibuk mengurus motor, melewatkan bagaimana Arjuna menutup mulutnya dan sebagian pipinya yang memerah. Sebuah senyuman janggal yang ditahan itu sudah cukup membuat Pak Pandu mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Arjuna.

Anak itu sedang kasmaran kepada karyawan bengkel itu.

Pak Pandu tidak marah. Justru dia bahagia anaknya itu mau memberikan kesempatan hatinya terbuka untuk orang lain. Kepribadiannya yang dingin kepada orang baru sempat membuat Pak Pandu khawatir Arjuna harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendiri menjomblo. Namun, melihat bagaimana sabarnya Mas-Mas karyawan bengkel menanggapi permintaan Arjuna, Pak Pandu bisa lega. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah mau seberapa jauh Arjuna mengejar Mas-Mas karyawan? Mau seberapa lama Mas-Mas karyawan itu tidak menyadari ada salah satu pelanggannya yang menaruh hati?

Pak Pandu menghela napas. Ya, asal jangan terlalu lama saja. Nanti dompetnya tekor uang habis hanya dipakai anak tengahnya itu modus ngapeli yayang di bengkel berkedok minta servis motor.

“Kampas remnya oke, Mas.”

Arjuna berdecak. “Masa?”

“Mas ga percaya sama saya? Atau Masnya lagi ngerjain saya?”

“Kenapa si njenengan kalau kerja cepet banget? Sapa tau kan ga teliti.”

Karna mengerutkan dahi. Untuk beberapa detik pertama dia mendengar Arjuna mengatakan itu, jujur, dia sedikit kesal. Dia sedang bekerja sendiri karena rekannya di jadwal pagi ini sedang sakit. Lalu, pelanggan pertamanya ternyata menyebalkan seperti Arjuna. Karna adalah lulusan terbaik jurusan teknisi kendaraan ringan di sekolahnya. Orang biasa seperti Arjuna tidak ada hak menuduhnya tidak kompeten tanpa menunjukkan bukti. Namun, gelagat Arjuna lama-lama bisa dipahaminya.

Remaja itu ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih lama.

Itukah alasan sebenarnya Arjuna memborong semua layanan bengkel kemarin? Ditambah hari ini kembali datang dan membuat perkara protes pekerjaan Karna terlalu cepat takut tidak teliti padahal maksud sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama memperhatikan Karna bekerja.

Jika memang iya, Karna tersenyum.

“Sudah-sudah, saya ga bisa marah sama Masnya.” Karna menyimpan kartu stafnya yang sepertinya sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Arjuna. Memergoki hal itu membuat Karna terkikik dalam hati. Arjuna ingin mengetahui namanya dengan cara seperti itu? Karna tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia akan memaksa remaja itu frustasi memikirkan cara menanyakan namanya secara langsung.

“Hanya saja, kalau mau main di sini, saya ga akan melarang. Masnya datang ke sini pagi-pagi protes saya kerjanya cepat cuma karena ingin main sama saya. Iya, kan? Mas Arjuna?”

Karna mengetahui nama Arjuna dari formulir  _ membership _ yang diisi oleh remaja itu kemarin. Satu untuk Karna dan kosong untuk Arjuna membuat Karna dan Pak Pandu tersenyum geli dalam batin. Reaksi Arjuna yang terkejut dengan pipi memerah juga tidak kalah berharga. 

Pak Pandu meninggalkan tempatnya mengamati bengkel. Dalam hati, dia sudah memberi restu bagi Karna untuk mendekati Arjuna.

_ Sing sabar, Mas. _


End file.
